Customers who are seeking to purchase products from online merchants may want to see what a product looks like and to read information about the product. However, customers may be disappointed with an image of the product if the image is a small image, the image is of low quality, or if the image does not show a particular angle of the product. Such disappointment may translate into a lost sale for the online merchant if the customer instead decides to purchase the product in person from a brick-and-mortar retail store.